


Alpha

by voleuse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't always be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Chosen."

Faith's hands are rough against her breasts, and Kennedy grates her teeth against her lips as punishment. It's all she can do, with her hands tied to the staircase. The jump rope is rough against her wrists.  


*

  
_"You've got a nice little setup here...Kennedy, right?" Faith smirked at her. "You say jump, they ask how high."

Faith had arrived at the conclave unexpectedly. Kennedy had expected an inspection for a while, but the Council usually sent Giles, or Buffy. Willow, too, but she doubted her ex would drop by for to critique.

"Do your girls know how to slay by themselves?"

Kennedy bristled at the slayer's tone, which belittled everything from the recently-polished doorknobs, to the three slayers cooking dinner, to Kennedy herself. Alpha slayer of her own little tribe.

_  


*

  
She arches her back when Faith's lips descend on her breast, leaving tracks of lipstick, like blood, on her skin. Faith settles around a nipple, wreathing it with her mouth, teasing its tip with her tongue.

Kennedy doesn't moan. Faith told her not to.  


*

  
_"They're just gonna die, y'know." Faith leaned back against the wall, watched the slayers file out the gymnasium door. "All they know is following orders now."

Kennedy waited until the last of the chattering girls was long gone before she whirled on Faith. "I'm trying to protect them!"

"You're a good slayer, better than most." Faith had drawn uncomfortably close, and Kennedy ignored the urge to step back. "It's why you're in charge here."

"So?"

Faith's mouth hovered next to her ear, and Kennedy was reminded, uncomfortably, of just how long it had been since she broke up with Willow.

"So," Faith smiled. "You can't be everywhere at once, Kennedy. You can't always be in charge."

_  


*

  
When Faith's head disappears between her legs, Kennedy is tempted to move them, but she's been given express orders. Her thighs quiver as Faith's tongue dips inside of her; Faith stops, emerges, and gives Kennedy a stern look.

_Sorry_, Kennedy mouths.

Faith nods and returns to her play.  


*

  
_"Be careful," Kennedy warned the girls. They looked nervous, going out for the first time without her. "Stay in your groups. You can protect each other."

They were subdued when they said goodbye, went into the night, but Kennedy was sure of them. She'd seen them fight; she'd trained them herself. They could handle a night on their own. They just needed to figure that out for themselves.

She hoped.

"Is it tough letting go?" Faith was, as usual, hovering in a doorway behind her.

"Yeah." Kennedy brushed past Faith as she headed to the stairs, down to the gym. "I'm still not sure I can do it."

_  


*

  
Kennedy struggles, trying not to compare Faith's techniques with Willow's, or with her first girlfriend's. She doesn't know Faith that well, and she doesn't like her, and the fact that she's coming for the third time shouldn't change that.

Faith laughs when Kennedy finally moans surrender.   


*

  
_Kennedy wasn't sure how it happened. How Faith backed her against the banister, how she didn't protest when the rope appeared in Faith's hands.

She just wanted Faith, as irritating as she'd been for the past two days.

She wanted.

Kennedy kissed Faith, hard, and emerged with her wrists bound.

"Time for you to learn to let go," Faith chuckled. Kennedy's T-shirt tore under Faith's hands.

"Hey--"

Faith silenced her with a kiss. "Don't say a word." She bit Kennedy's tongue gently. "That's an order."

_  


*

  
Kennedy thinks that her wrists are going to be sore in the morning, what with the rope, and then the prolonged fingerfuck she's giving to Faith.

She's been untied at least, and it's a little satisfying to have Faith on her back, legs spread, body writhing.

She wishes she had kept the toys Willow gave her, eons ago.

Faith comes like fireworks, and Kennedy keeps on until she climaxes again.

As she collapses onto the mat next to Faith, she wonders which one of them won their little contest.

She wonders if there's supposed to be a winner at all.


End file.
